


Be My Valentine? (Pink Candy Wrappers)

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant and Jemma bond over being dateless on Valentine's Day. (slight Skye x Fitz)</p><p>This is just a quick drabble. Happy Valentine’s Day to all my fellow biospecialist shippers! (posted on tumblr 2/14/14).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine? (Pink Candy Wrappers)

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this here, so I'm doing it now.

He was being ridiculous, he knew that. May had made it perfectly clear that what they had was physical, no attachment. He couldn’t really complain about that. Still, he was a lot more sentimental than most people realized. 

So when Valentine’s Day rolled around, and it was clear he and May would  _not_  be doing anything special, he got a little grumpy. And just his luck, the common area of the Bus looked like Cupid threw up all over it.

"You’ve got to be kidding me", he cursed under his breath. Pink streamers were draped across the room, and there were paper hearts hanging down from the ceiling. Bowls of heart shaped and pink candy were set around the tables. Grant couldn’t believe that Couslon had approved of the decorations, and it occurred to him that it was very possible he hadn’t. He was about to go have words with his boss about the very unprofessional display when Skye walked into view, with Fitz quick on her heels carrying a box.

"Hey sleepyhead!", Skye greeted, cheerfully. It was clear she’d been up for a while. She grinned at him as she gestured to the decorations. "What do you think?"

She looked so pleased with herself that Grant almost felt bad for how much he hated them. He counted to 10, then answered. “It’s… A little much, don’t you think.”

Skye deflated momentarily before shaking her head, sure of herself. “No way. It’s Valentine’s Day! And even if I am single and dateless, I’m gonna spread the cheer.” The look Grant caught on Fitz’ face at the words made it clear he didn’t want her to be dateless. Grant hoped Fitz would work up the courage to ask her out by the end of the day.

"Good for you", Grant responded to Skye. She shook her head, amused at his disinterest; she was used to it.

"If you’re looking for a Valentine’s free zone", Fitz offered, "you should go to the lab. Jemma won’t allow decorations in there".

Grant inclined his head in thanks and headed that way. It surprised him a little that Jemma might not be so into the holiday, but not that she wouldn’t want decorations in the lab. She was very particular about her space.

He found her hunched over a microscope. “I didn’t think we had any active cases”, he remarked, coming to lean against the counter next to her.

She didn’t look up. “We don’t”, she replied. “I do.”

 _Ah._  He sometimes forgot that Jemma was more than one half of his team’s science division. She was in demand from other SHIELD teams as well, and consulted for them when she had the time free.

"What did you think of Skye’s decorations?", she asked him, and he detected amusement in her voice.

"Har har", he said dryly. Of course she would think his disinterest in the holiday was funny.

"Today’s just an excuse for candy and a way for businesses to make money off of people’s eagerness to prove their love."

Jemma laughed abruptly, and pulled away from her microscope as not to contaminate her sample. She shook her head at him. “Careful, Agent Ward. You sound a little bitter.”

He scrunched up him face, which made her laugh harder. “Don’t worry, you’re not the only one without a Valentine.”

"Right", he replied, unconvinced. "It’s obvious Skye and Fitz are gonna pair up, and May and Coulson are on a ‘mission’". Yeah, okay he was a little bitter. "It’s just me."

"And me", Jemma smiled, turning her attention back to her microscope.

Grant watched her intently as she studied her sample. She scratched notes on a pad next to her as she made observations. Her hair was in a ponytail, the piece that had escaped the band tucked behind her ear. He liked Jemma. She was pretty and smart and a lot more tolerable than Fitz and Skye most of the time. If he was honest, he tried not to think about how much he liked Jemma.

He excused himself, and made his way back to the common area. Fitz was steadying Skye’s leg on a table as she hung up paper hearts. ”Hey, can I borrow on of these?”, he asked of the hearts.

Skye and Fitz shared a surprised look, then Skye shrugged. “Sure.”

Jemma found a folded heart by her microscope. She didn’t know how someone managed to get into the lab without her noticing. She smiled when she opened it.

_Be my Valentine?_

She folded it back up and held it against her chest, grinning happily. She turned to the open door and blushed. Grant was watching her, a pink tint gracing his cheeks as well. He held up a bowl of candy. “What do you say?”

Coulson didn’t say anything when he found pink candy wrappers in Lola’s backseat.


End file.
